


It's Not Okay

by orphan_account



Category: Loveless
Genre: M/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 21:19:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Words are like the spider's web: a shelter for the clever ones and a trap for the not-so-clever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not Okay

It's not okay when he touches you. It's not okay, even when he tells you it is. When he lays you down on the bed don't believe him when he says it won't hurt. Don't melt into the lies when he runs his slim finger through your hair and when he whispers sweet-nothings into your ear.

It only feels good for a little while, when he touches you gently and says he loves you, that you're the only one that matters in the world. It will hurt when he forces you open, and it will feel like you're ripping in two. You'll feel on fire, dancing on coals, boiling from the inside.

He won't listen to you when you ask him to stop. Your screams will fall on deaf ear, or perhaps they don't. Perhaps your "no!"s and "Please stop"s fuel a fire within him. They might blow on that ember in his heart and that's why he only increases fury on your body.

When it's over he'll weave a web. Don't fall into it, no matter how beautiful it may appear. He's a spider and once you're trapped in his falsehoods you'll never find your way out alive.

It's not okay when he whispers, "You're not loveless, you're my beloved."


End file.
